Question: To get to school each morning, Emily takes a horse 14.08 miles and a car 3.55 miles. In total, the journey takes 28.2 minutes. How many miles is Emily's journey in total?
To find the total distance Emily travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on horse + distance on car = total distance. ${1}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ Emily travels 17.63 miles in total.